Peace at Last
by Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia
Summary: Will had question that will never be answered. He thought he knew Hannibal Lector but maybe he was wrong. Maybe Will never understood all that happened because he never bothered to stop and look. Maybe Hannibal is not the monster Will pictures. Maybe he is more insane than he thought. He will never have the answer to those questions. And truth be told, Will does not want them.


**This is a short story regarding 'Hannibal' last episode of Season 3 (lets hope not the last). I watched the episode over and over and that final scene is so stuck in my head it hurts. I saw some interviews where both Mads and Hugh talk about their characters and what they may mean to each other. Then an idea just came to my mind.**

 **It is also inspired on this Video (amazing video made by a fan. Not me so no owning stuff.):**

 **watch?v=_G7zXSMdMeE &list=FLtqi3Expkqzn0gGyPcxeWMQ&index=1**

 **And this gif that pretty much is my favorite ahaha (my tumblr so no problems):**

 **post/128790531648**

 **Please enjoy and it's not edited... so more mistakes than the normal.**

* * *

Time slowed like it always seemed to do when Hannibal is near him. The air grows heavier, almost suffocating him. His body loses strength and his mind turns into a mess. Everything about Hannibal is so unique. His touch, his scent, his warmth, his voice. The soft caresses of Hannibal's hands melt his walls and lowers his guard. Will does not understand how he never saw it. Why his mind did not listen to his heart. How Hannibal never simply quite and walked away like so many.

The emptiness Will is so used to started to disappear when Hannibal took notice of him. Hannibal understood Will in a way the even himself could not. He did things to Will, he should dread. Will should hate Hannibal. Condemn the other man for all the pain he put Will through. All that he lost and everything that changed is because of Hannibal. Yet, Will finds himself still being drawn to the other man. To gravitate around him and the strength to pull away disappearing into thin clouds of smock.

Will remembers the time he was summed by Jack Crawford. Will remember the first time he saw Dr. Hannibal Lector. His empathy starting to work. Will believe it was all because of the deaths. But what if it was not? What if deep down, Will's empathy was showing that Hannibal was his home-port?

The blood painting the floor appears almost black at the moonlight. The boy finally resting in peace proof of what he is. What he became. Proof of his design. Did Hannibal know all along what he would become? Will finds himself looking back, unlocking his memories and remembering every step he took with Hannibal. The Will that was summed to the FBI office was a shy one. His eyes would not meet anyone and if they did they never lingered more than a few seconds. Except with Hannibal. They never strayed from Hannibal.

"Stay with me." Hannibal said in a confident, calm voice so characteristic of him.

"Where else would I go?" Will wondered more to himself, thinking of any place he could be. Finding none.

Without him knowing, Hannibal started to be where Will wanted to be. Every step Hannibal took, Will wanted to take too. The other man's confidence turned into Will's confidence. Unconsciously, he helped Hannibal in anything he could as at the same time he was betraying the older man. Guilty. Did he feel guilty for exposing Hannibal? Was that why he always alerted the man at the last minute? Was that why he followed Hannibal to Florence? Why he forgave him? Even after he killed Abigail?

Was that why he rejected Hannibal? Why he got a family of his own while the other man was lock on a cage? Will shivers slightly as his body stands up. A hand extends to help and Will gratefully takes it. Strength fills his body once more and that was needed was that simple contact. Will slowly stands on his two feet, his hands getting a better hold of the other body. Support. Hannibal was always supporting him. Every step of the way. Hannibal was there, physically or in dreams, memories. Wills hands slide from Hannibal's arms to his shoulders, his eyes search those cold grayish blue ones that seemed to soften everything they land on Will.

Hannibal always saved will. The other man never let harm come to him unless it was Hannibal himself doing it. Those wounds Hannibal kept on craving in his skin and mind. Those feelings Will could not understand. Did not want to understand. The scar that Hannibal gave him starts to hurt but the pain is mental. In his head, he is feeling the pain and in his heart Will is understanding the reason why? Hannibal hold him while giving him the scar.

"See? This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us." Will wants to cry. He wants to cry till all the pain is finally gone. But the pain is gone before he can even think about it.

"It's beautiful." A smile graces his lips. Hannibal had been thinking of him all along. This is what was meant to be. This is what he is. This is the awakening Hannibal talked about.

Panting heavily, Will rests his head on Hannibal shoulder before letting it slide a little down to his chest. His head finding its place just under Hannibal's neck. The smell of blood not bothering either of them. This all they ever wanted. This is all they were looking for. Will blinks slowly feeling Hannibal's body pressing against his own. Peace washes over him. A sense of lightness, safety, home and love filling the emptiness. Hannibal's body wrap around Will's body, holding the smaller male. Hannibal missed this. The contact that made the loneliness go away.

Perfection.

Will takes a moment to ease his heart. The love he feels for this man is great but he does not love Hannibal as a lover does. His love for Hannibal is way deeper and beyond anything understandable by standbys. Will loves Hannibal as if loving an older brother that is always there for him. Holding his hand and cleaning his tears. Pushing the fear away and filling those sad, lone moments. And he knows Hannibal feels the same way. He knows Hannibal will never love another person as he loves Will. He did once. Misha. But the girl is long gone. That empty stop belongs to Will and no one is going to take it away from him. Never.

His arms travel up circling Hannibal's neck. Will hugs the other man and takes a step and their bodies fall of the cliff. Hannibal does not fight him. He lets Will take him. After all who else will he live for is not for Will. And if Will wants them to be together forever. So be it. Al long as they are together.


End file.
